


Impressive, Truly

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [21]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fictober 2018, Morning Sex, Sex, fictober 18, stay the night, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Tabris has done her best to keep Zevran at arm's length, but by the time they reach Denerim, that's getting harder to do.





	Impressive, Truly

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 21!  
> I've gotten a lot of love for Zev and Kalli, so I'll probably be starting up a small series of short stories for some of their adventures, so keep an eye out!

Zevran never overstays his welcome, and Tabris likes it that way. They have sex, talk for a little while, have a drink or two, and he leaves. Sometimes he’ll wait until she’s asleep, but he’s never there in the morning. Part of that could have been the ever-rotating watch shifts, but even when they find a tavern or inn to stay in, nothing changes.

 

Tabris never asks him to stay, either.

 

She likes Zevran. He’s easygoing and fun; he’d made her laugh when she’d thought all joy was behind her, and that was important. He answers her questions openly and honestly, but hardly ever asks his own. When he does, they pertain to his oath of service and his future. He never asks about her past, which helps her pretend she doesn’t have one beyond her Joining. He knows she was conscripted, and that she was from the alienage in Denerim. She hasn’t told him anything about Nelarose, or  _ why _ she was conscripted. They keep their secrets and didn’t pry.

 

So she’s quite surprised their first morning in Denerim to find him sleeping beside her, wrapped in the fine linen Arl Eamon provided, his head buried under a pillow. “Zevran?” she asks, poking him. “Are you dead?”

 

“No,” he moans, slapping ineffectively at her. “I’m sleeping.”

 

“Here?” she squeaks.

 

“It seems to be a failed experiment,” he mumbles, voice muffled by the pillow. “You’re quite bad at this.”

 

“You...you stayed, all night?”

 

“I know. Impressive, truly, what with the way you kick.”

 

“But... _ why _ ?”

  
She hears a grunt, and suddenly she’s underneath him, the sheets pulled over them completely. “Because sex in the morning can give one great motivation through the day,” he says in a husky voice, putting a knee between her legs and licking slowly between her breasts. “Shall we try it,  _ amora? _ ”


End file.
